


You're the best thing that's ever been mine.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [11]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Do you want to be mine?, Feels, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sunday Fluff, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet tribute to the quote that conquered our hearts..<br/>"Do you want to be mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the best thing that's ever been mine.

_Age 13. History Class._

 

The blond boy sitting few rows ahead of him, turned around looking straight at him with a sweet smile firm planted on his lips.

“Do you have a?”  
Jude shook his head as a soft smile spread on his lips.

“Do you want to be mine?”

Jude nodded eagerly, letting out a soft giggle as the blond boy was coming forward, sitting at the empty desk next to the one he was sitting in.

As he was listening to Connor's -- "what a sweet name" Jude thought-- rambling about videogames and his fishing trip with his dad, Jude couldn't help but feeling lost into the depth of Connor's eyes whose where hazel and warm as caramel.

As Connor invited him to play videogames to his house, Jude accepted gladly the invitation. _“This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”_

 

_Age 13. Tent kiss._

 

Their eyes were locked as their heavy breaths were the only audible sound coming through the silence of the tent. They were playing truth or dare and Connor couldn't hold back his curiosity. “Have you had your first kiss, yet?”  
Jude looked away as he felt his face heating up. Luckily for him the only source of light in the tent was the light of the moon.

“Um.. no.”  
Connor blushed, breaking the silence once again. “Me neither.”  
“Oh.” Jude replied, looking up. He felt his heart skipping beats when he was met by Connor's hazel eyes full of fear as he asked “Do you want to be mine? ”

Jude felt his heart stopping and restarting few seconds later .Lately, Jude had wondered what would have felt like to kiss his best friend.. He'd came to term with the realization that maybe, what he felt for Connor was something more than just friendly affection.

He felt his lips tugging up in a shy smile, before giving him a nod. Connor took a deep breath, leaning towards his best friend. Connor was slowly getting closer and Jude couldn't help but exhale the addictive smell of Connor's cologne until they faces were only inches apart.

Before closing the distance between them, Connor looked intently into Jude's searching any sign of discomfort. He didn't want to push him in any way. Jude figured what Connor was thinking so he just gave him a soft smile.

Connor felt reassured by Jude's gesture so he reached with his hand, touching his cheek before closing his eyes and the gap between them at the same time.

 

 

_Age 13. Hospital room._

 

“I'm sorry for haven't done this earlier..” Connor's voice was incredibly low and trembling as tears were uncontrollably running over his cheeks.

“Connor.. it's okay. I get why you did it.” His gaze fell on their intertwined fingers and Connor smiled once again, completely unable to dislodge his gaze from the coral blue nailpolish on Jude's nails.

“Jude.”  
Jude shifted on the hospital bed, giving Connor his complete attention as the blond boy was struggling, forcing the words out of his mouth.

“Um..” Jude was laughing, tightening the grip on his hand as Connor finally spoke.

“I was wondering..”  
“Yeah?”  
“I...You.. Us-.” He groaned, running his free hand through his hair. “Oh Gosh, why is this so hard?”

Jude smiled happily, before deciding that maybe it was for the best if he took the reins. “Connor?”  
“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I take the lead on this one?” Jude's voice was filled with affection as he spoke. “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
Connor shook his head as his heart started racing up, preparing himself for the incoming question. “Do you want to be mine?”

“Yes.” Jude smiled as he leant in, giving a sweet peck on his boyfriend's lips.

 

_Age 13. Hanging out at the beach._

 

They were sitting at opposide sides of the towel, playing with their phones when Connor suddenly spoke. “Hey, Jude?”  
Jude lifted up his gaze, looking at the boy sitting across from him. They had been dating for a month, but they had been friend first.. so Jude always knew when Connor was having trouble with something.

“Everything okay, Con?”  
“Um.. I wanted to ask you..” Connor groaned, mentally kicking himself. 'why I'm always this awkward when I'm with him?'

“I'm all ears.” Jude replied, shifting a bit closer until their knees were touching. The contact made Connor feel shivers running all over his skin. He reached for Jude's hand as he said. “I wanted to ask you if you were sure about going to this Dance.”  
Jude rolled his eyes, letting out a slight snort. “Connor, I told you.. we're going.”  
“Yes, I know that.” Connor countered, sighing. “But I don't want you to feel forced to go.”  
“I'm not.” Jude replied, smiling reassuringly. “I promise.”  
“Good. Then.. Do you have a date for this prom?”  
“Mmm, actually.. I have to think about it.” Connor just smiled, playing the same game.  
“I want to ask this cute boy.”  
“Huh? Just cute? ” Jude smiled, nodding his head as his eyes locked with Connor's.

“Well.. If I have to be completely honest.. he's really gorgeous.”  
Connor felt air leaving his lungs at Jude's praise, but he tried to seem unaffected, still playing Jude's game.

“... but he probably has a line of Guys waiting for him to ask them.” Jude sighed dramatically, distractedly fiddling with his fingers as his lips were tugging down in a sad frown.

“Well, I think it doesn't matter how many guys are out there waiting for him.”  
Jude looked up, smiling warmly when he noticed that, while he wasn't looking, Connor had been shifting closer until they were just few inches apart.  
“What does matter is _the one_ he carries into his heart.”  
“Oh Con..” Jude felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, pulling him into a crash boning hug. “Jude Adams Foster do you have a date for this dance?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want to be mine?”  
Jude nodded, hiding his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of Connor's body as sparks of happiness were spreading through his whole body making him feel all dizzy. “I would love to.”

_Age 20. Connor's apartment._

 

Connor opened the door of his apartment, letting out a soft laugh as he was met by the boy before him.

“Hello.” He sighed, reaching out to the pouting boy standing on the threeshold of his apartment. He moved a strand of wet hair off Jude's eyes before leaning in, kissing him on the lips.

“I fucking hate rain.” Jude groaned. “I hate it!”

Connor smiled, gesturing him to come inside. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the yellow raincoat that his boyfriend was hanging on the coat rack.

He reached out for Jude, hugging him from behind. “I'm all wet.” Jude complained with playful edge filling his voice as he felt Connor's face hiding into the crook of his neck.

Connor closed his eyes, savouring the smell of rain on Jude's hair. “I love you.” he couldn't help but saying those words every time he reminded himself that Jude was his and real into his arms.

“I love you too.” Jude said before turning around, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

Their eyes locked as usual, both of them breathing heavily against each other's lips as the air turned warm and dreamlike.

Connor's eyes were drawn to Jude's lips as his hand lifted up, softly touching his cheek. Jude sighed softly before closing his eyes, leaning into the soft touch..

“You're mine.”  
Jude nodded withouth opening his eyes, a soft smile tugging on his lips.  
“Come live with me.”

Jude's eyes snapped open, looking at the boy into his arms with mouth agape. “What?”  
Connor gulped, staring lovingly into Jude's eyes with hope. “I... I know it's rushed.. but, I want to go to bed with you every single night and wake up with you every single morning with your warmth. I want to open my eyes and watching you as you sleep.. making breakfast together, dropping you off at work.. I want-”

“Yes.” Jude breathed out with teary eyes. “ Yes.”  
“Yes?” Connor repeated with trembling voce.

Jude nodded, throwing himself into his arms and pulling the love of his life into a deep kiss.

 

_Age 25. Anchor Beach._

“What are we doing here on a sunday morning?” Jude asked as Connor dragged him through the empty hallways of Anchor Beach. “And how we managed to come inside on the first place?”  
“I asked Lena.” Connor simply replied as they stepped through a very familiar classroom.

“Connor..” Jude smiled as he touched the cold surface of his old desk. “I can't believe you, seriously.”

His voice was filled with warm affection as he watched the blond boy, reaching out for him and making him sit on his desk. Jude gasped softly, followed by an amused laugh.

Connor settled himself between his legs, holding himself steady by gripping the edge of Jude's desk, leaning towards the love of his life until their lips were inches apart.

“Is this another one of your sexual fantasies ?” Jude teased him. “Doing it in our old classroom.”  
“It depends of how this goes..” Connor teased him back with low voice. Jude frowned before letting out a gasp of surprise when Connor dropped on one knee.

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God!” Jude gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.  
“Let me talk?” Connor laughed, taking one of Jude's hand in his own.  
Connor's voice was broke of emotions as he took deep breaths between one sentence and the following one. “You know I'm a mess of emotions and I don't even know how I'm being able to even breathe in this very moment..”

Jude let out a breathless laugh as he wiped at the falling tears over his cheeks. The emotions clouding his brain completely in that moment, he could only hear Connor's trembling voice saying those words that sounded like practiced but still, filled with every bit of love that Connor had for him.  
“This is the place where it all began.. Where I met you, where I got to be friend with you, where I fell in love with you..” Connor's heart was pounding so hard against his chest that it hurt. “ and this is where I want to ask you for the last time as boyfriends.”  
“Would you do me the honor of being mine until my dying breath?”  
Jude got up from his desk, sobbing uncontrollably as he threw himself into Connor's arms. He kept crying against his shirt, barely registering Connor's arms around him pulling him tightly against his chest. Jude nodded against his chest as Connor's lips were laying soft kisses into his hair. When Jude finally sobered up, he finally looked up, his lips tugging up in the brightest of the smiles. It was almost blinding.

“Yes.” Connor couldn't hold back the breathless laugh slipping out of his lips as he kissed him passionately. “Yes?” He breathed out against his lips still bewildered by the fact that Jude was going to marry him, that he was going to marry Jude.  
“Yes!”

 


End file.
